Visite Tengah Malam
by Arlene Shiranui
Summary: Sebagai seorang perawat profesional, Haruno Sakura tahu bahwa dirinya diharapkan bersikap seperti sebutannya. Dengan memberikan asuhan keperawatan pada pasien yang membutuhkan perawatan, dan harus siap ditugaskan kapan saja sesuai shift. Tapi masalahnya, Sakura tidak menyukai shift malam. Sama sekali tidak. /Threeshots/-Complete
1. Chapter 1

_Satu lagi fic iseng dari saya yang nggak jelas genrenya apa. Maunya sih horor, jadinya untuk sementara ditaruh di genre general dan horor aja dulu kali yah. Tadinya direncanakan oneshot, tapi ternyata saya pikir kepanjangan untuk sebuah oneshot. Haha..._

_Enjoy!_

_._

_._

**VISITE TENGAH MALAM**

_By Arlene Shiranui_

Naruto (c) Kishimoto Masashi

_Alternate Universe_

.

.

Sebagai seorang yang berprofesi sebagai perawat, Haruno Sakura tahu bahwa dirinya diharapkan bersikap seperti sebutannya—profesional. Bekerja sesuai dengan bidang garap profesinya dengan memberikan asuhan keperawatan pada pasien yang memang membutuhkan perawatan, terutama di rumah sakit, tempatnya bekerja sekarang. Dan apa pun kondisinya, dia harus siap ditugaskan kapan saja sesuai_ shift._

Sakura sangat memahami hal itu, tentu saja. Setelah tiga tahun bergelut di profesi yang telah membuatnya jatuh hati tersebut, seharusnya tidak ada keluhan lagi. Tapi tidak. Sekeras apa pun Sakura berusaha untuk profesional, dia tidak bisa menikmati setiap kali mendapatkan giliran bekerja pada _shift _malam. Bukan karena dia harus menahan kantuk semalaman, juga bukan karena harus menahan dinginnya udara malam di luar dekapan selimutnya yang hangat. Melainkan karena satu hal yang tidak akan pernah dia akui di depan khalayak ramai.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa rumah sakit terkadang identik dengan cerita horor. Dan di Rumah Sakit Universitas Konoha tempatnya bekerja sekarang bukanlah pengecualian. Cerita-cerita seram, mitos-mitos berbau supranatural seringkali beredar di kalangan para dokter, perawat, bahkan di kalangan mahasiswa yang berpraktek di sana. Mulai dari koridor di lantai lima di sayap timur rumah sakit, dekat bangsal bedah _neurologi, _katanya sering terdengar suara langkah kaki diseret setiap pukul dua dini hari, padahal sedang tidak ada orang di sana. Sampai jenazah yang berpindah tempat di kamar mayat. Yah ... itu baru sebagian kecil saja, yang seringkali disalahgunakan oleh _oknum-oknum_ usil yang ingin menakut-nakuti _orang baru _yang belum lama bekerja di sana.

Ternyata gedung yang megah dan modern, peralatan kedokteran yang canggih, tidak mencegah _hantu-hantu _itu berkeliaran. Dan Sakura sangat, _sangat _membenci cerita seram. Setiap kali datang ke rumah sakit sebelum _shift-_nya dimulai, bulu kuduknya selalu meremang, kerongkongannya mendadak terasa kering dan dia dihantui ketakutan bakal melihat yang aneh-aneh entah di mana.

Beruntung Sakura ditempatkan di bangsal bedah anak. Tidak seperti di tempat lain di rumah sakit pendidikan itu yang didominasi warna putih yang monoton, bangsal anak meriah dengan _wallpaper _warna-warni. Gambar-gambar kartun ditempelkan di dinding-dinding dan boneka-boneka hewan aneka warna bergelantungan setiap beberapa meter di langit-langit. Barangkali warna-warna cerah itulah yang membuat suasananya tidak terlalu menyeramkan—walaupun tetap saja Sakura enggan jika disuruh berkeliaran di koridor seorang diri. Mana tahu kalau tiba-tiba ada boneka yang terbang sendiri. Hiii ...

Namun sayangnya tempat berdinasnya sekarang bukan di bangsal bedah anak yang menyenangkan itu lagi. Sekarang dia dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan intensif jantung. Bahasa kerennya sih_ Intensive Cardiac Care Unit _alias ICCU. Sakura dipindahkan di sana setelah mendapatkan pelatihan perawat _cardio_ dan berhasil membuat kepala perawatan di rumah sakit itu terkesan dengan kemampuannya.

Bukannya Sakura keberatan dipindahkan. Sebaliknya, gadis itu suka bekerja di tempat barunya, hanya saja ... tahu sendiri reputasi ruang perawatan intensif seperti apa. Banyak pasien yang _plus _di ruangan tersebut, membuatnya mendapat reputasi sebagai salah satu ruang perawatan paling _horor _di seluruh penjuru rumah sakit. Padahal sebetulnya sih tidak juga. Isu itu biasa beredar setiap kali ada mahasiswa magang, perawat atau dokter residen yang baru masuk—tahu sendiri maksudnya apa. Tapi tetap saja Sakura tidak suka!

Mungkin peribahasa yang tepat untuk Sakura adalah '_mau untung, tapi buntung.'—_Dan malam ini adalah _shift _malam pertamanya di tempat kerjanya yang baru.

_Baiklah, Sakura-chan... kau pasti bisa melewati malam ini dengan selamat. Ambil napas dalam-dalam ..._

"Sa ... ku ... ra ..."

Hembusan udara hangat menerpa telinga perawat muda berambut merah muda itu, disusul jawilan di lengannya, sukses membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget. Dia melompat berbalik dan mendapati salah satu rekan sejawatnya yang sama-sama berdinas di ruangan yang sama dengannya, Yamanaka Ino, berdiri di belakangnya, nyengir jahil.

"PIG!—Kau mengagetkanku, tahu!" omel Sakura sewot, lalu menghela napas keras seraya meletakkan tangan di bagian dada seragamnya, berusaha menormalkan kembali degupan jantungnya yang menggila akibat ulah usil Ino.

Bukannya meminta maaf dan menunjukkan penyesalan, perawat berambut pirang itu malah mengikik. "Harusnya kau lihat bagaimana tampangmu tadi, Sakura-_chan._"

"Ha ha ha ..." Sakura tertawa sinis, kemudian berbalik untuk menutup pintu loker dan menguncinya. Dalam hati merutuki keisengan Ino dan ketidakberuntungannya bisa berdinas satu _shift _dengannya malam ini. Dari sekian banyak perawat yang bekerja di ICCU, mengapa harus Ino Yamanaka? –INO, satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui _phobia-_nya yang memalukan. Tak diragukan lagi dia akan memanfaatkan situasinya yang tak menguntungkan itu untuk bersenang-senang.

Seperti saat ini.

Mereka sedang berada di ruang ganti perawat untuk berganti seragam sebelum memulai _shift. _Hanya ada dua orang di sana—dia dan Ino—Ah, tiga. Seorang perawat lagi yang berambut cokelat bercepol baru saja datang. Tenten menyapa mereka dengan napas sedikit terengah sebelum pergi ke lokernya sendiri di sudut ruangan. Hari ini mereka akan bertugas bertiga saja. Harusnya berempat, tetapi karena Hagane Kotetsu-senpai izin untuk menemani istrinya yang kabarnya sedang melahirkan, jadi hanya tinggal mereka bertiga.

"Jadi ..." kata Ino sementara ia menggulung rambut pirang panjangnya ke atas. "Bagaimana perasaanmu dengan _shift _malam pertamamu di sini, Sakura?" tanyanya dengan lagak seorang wartawati yang sedang mewawancarai narasumber.

Sakura menghela napas. "Perasaanku baik-baik saja," jawabnya setengah berbohong. Sebenarnya dia _sedikit _tegang.

Terkekeh, Ino melirik rekan kerjanya yang juga temannya semasa menuntut ilmu di kampus dulu. "Tenang saja. Tempat kita cukup tenang kok. Yah ... paling-paling monitor di kamar satu yang suka menyala sendiri kalau tidak ada pasi—"

"Ino!" sela Sakura kesal. "Mana ada monotor yang bisa menyala sendiri!"

Ino menjulurkan lidahnya meledek, lalu tertawa lagi.

"Ino ..." geram Sakura dengan wajah memerah.

"Kau ini kebiasaan suka menakut-nakuti orang baru, Ino," kepala Tenten menyembul dari balik pintu lokernya. "Jangan dengarkan dia, Sakura. Di sini tidak ada apa-apa."

"Aku tahu," sahut Sakura, melempar senyum pada gadis itu, lalu kembali memelototi Ino yang tidak menggubrisnya.

"Haah ... Kau ini merusak kesenangan orang saja, Ten!" Ino memprotes temannya.

Tenten berpaling untuk memasukkan atasan seragam perawatnya melewati kepala sebelum berkata, "Harusnya kau membuat Sakura betah bekerja di sini, bukannya malah menakut-nakutinya dengan cerita semacam itu."

"Aku betah kok," kata Sakura buru-buru—_kecuali di shift malam._ "Lagipula aku tidak terlalu percaya dengan hal-hal semacam itu," tambahnya berbohong. Ino memutar-mutar bola matanya, dan langsung mengaduh kesakitan ketika Sakura mencubit pinggangnya keras-keras.

"Baguslah ..." komentar Tenten dari balik pintu lokernya, jelas tidak menyadari perang pelototan antara Sakura dan Ino. "Dan tahu tidak, sepertinya kita akan bertugas dengan Dokter Uchiha malam ini," tambahnya, dengan segera menarik perhatian kedua rekan kerjanya itu.

"Serius?" Ino tampak antusias, sementara Sakura menunjukkan ekspresi bingungnya.

Selesai berganti pakaian dan mengenakan _nametag, _Tenten menutup pintu lokernya, lalu mengangguk sambil nyengir lebar pada kedua rekannya. "Tadi aku melihatnya sebelum kemari. Dari seragamnya sih, sepertinya dia residen jaga malam ini."

"Asyik!" Ino melonjak kegirangan. "Mudah-mudahan dia _standby _di tempat kita, jadi bisa melihat wajah gantengnya itu semalaman!"

"Hei hei hei ... ingat Sai-_kun,_" Tenten mengingatkan sambil terkekeh. "Sudah punya pacar secakep itu masih saja suka jelalatan."

Ino pura-pura cemberut. Di sampingnya, Sakura mengerutkan dahi, bertanya-tanya dalam hati Dokter Uchiha yang mana yang dimaksud? Karena nama Uchiha bukan nama yang asing di rumah sakit itu. Ada beberapa dokter konsulen, residen, koas bahkan perawat yang bernama belakang Uchiha di sana. Salah satu direktur rumah sakit sebelum Dokter Senju Tsunade juga ada yang bermarga Uchiha. Entah Uchiha yang mana yang dimaksudkan kedua rekannya. Karena tentu saja tidak hanya ada satu residen bermarga Uchiha yang berwajah tampan—sepertinya gen itu memang mengalir dalam darah mereka.

Yang jelas tidak mungkin Dokter Uchiha Itachi, dokter favorit Sakura sepanjang masa. Konsulen termuda dari bagian anak. Sangat tampan dan baik hati. Sayangnya cincin kawin sudah melingkari jari manisnya. Haah ... yang bagus-bagus memang cepat diambil orang.

Lupakan soal Dokter Uchiha-entah-yang-mana yang sedang dibicarakan Tenten dan Ino, sekarang waktunya bekerja. _Kerja, kerja, kerja dan jangan beri kesempatan untuk pikiran yang tidak-tidak memasuki kepalamu!_

Selesai berganti _kostum, _ketiga perawat muda itu bergegas pergi ke _nurse station, _tempat para perawat _shift _sore sudah menunggu mereka untuk operan pasien. Rupanya keberuntungan—atau malah kemalangan, entahlah—sedang berada di pihak mereka. Hanya ada empat pasien di ruangan, dikurangi satu yang baru saja didorong untuk dipindahkan ke ruang rawat biasa. Berarti hanya tinggal tiga pasien, berarti satu pasien untuk satu perawat.

"Wah, beruntung, Sakura! Sepertinya malam ini tidak akan terlalu repot," bisik Ino bersemangat.

Tetapi tidak dengan Sakura. Karena baginya, itu berarti akan ada banyak waktu yang hanya dihabiskan dengan berdiam diri—terlepas dari tugasnya yang harus mengobservasi pasien setiap satu jam sepanjang malam—dan itu berarti ... Sakura tidak mau memikirkannya.

Menghela napas, perawat berambut merah muda itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di meja _nurse station _sementara menunggu Kamizuki Izumo-_senpai,_ perawat _shift _sore, selesai mendampingi _visite _dokter. Mata hijaunya mengerling ke kamar nomor enam yang tepat berada di depan _nurse station_, tempat _senpai-_nya itu berada—setiap kamar di ruangan itu hanya disekat oleh dinding yang terbuat dari kaca dengan kerai, jadi apa yang terjadi di dalam sana bisa terlihat dari luar—_Senpai-_nya itutampak sedang mengutak-atik _syringe pump _sementara sang dokter sibuk menuliskan sesuatu di meja observasi. Keluarga pasien, seorang pria muda berambut merah yang mengenakan pakaian khusus pengunjung pasien, berdiri di sisi tempat tidur pasien seraya memerhatikan sang dokter yang sedang bicara padanya.

Sakura menelengkan kepalanya sedikit, dahinya berkerut sambil memerhatikan dokter berseragam biru gelap itu. Dia tak dapat melihat wajahnya karena posisinya membelakangi _nurse station. _Tetapi dari figurnya, sepertinya masih muda. Rambutnya gelap dan mencuat di bagian belakang. Selama tiga hari dia pindah tugas dari bangsal anak ke ICCU, Sakura baru mengenali beberapa residen di sana—dari jumlah yang sangat banyak. Dan dokter residen yang satu itu, dia baru pertama kali melihatnya, walaupun rasanya tidak asing.

Tak lama, Izumo keluar dari kamar nomor enam. Dia pergi ke wastafel untuk mencuci tangan dan membuang pelabot infus kosong di tempat sampah medis sebelum bergabung dengan rekan sejawatnya untuk operan pasien. Sementara dokter berambut gelap tadi masih di tempatnya semula, berkutat dengan status dan lembar instruksi dokter.

Karena pasien sedang sedikit, operan tidak berlangsung terlalu lama. Para perawat yang sudah selesai bertugas satu persatu mulai meninggalkan ruangan setelah menyerahkan tugas pada _shift _berikutnya. Tak lama kemudian hanya tinggal Sakura, Ino dan Tenten di _nurse station_.

"Jadi aku kamar nomor enam," Ino memeriksa papan nama pasien yang terpasang di belakang _nurse station. _"Nyonya Chiyo, pasien Dokter Uchiha Sasuke. _CAD OMI—Coronary Arterial Disease: Old Miocardial Infarction_—Sudah stabil, rencana pindah ruangan besok pagi kalau kondisinya bagus. _Lucky!_" gadis itu menjulurkan lehernya, melihat ke kamar nomor enam. Dokter muda itu masih di sana. Dengan penuh semangat, Ino segera meluncur ke posnya.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. _Dasar!_

_Jadi itu yang namanya Dokter Uchiha ... Sasuke. Siapanya Dokter Uchiha Itachi, ya?_

"Astaga ..." Tenten geleng-geleng kepala melihat ulah rekannya itu, sebelum kemudian beranjak ke posnya sendiri di kamar nomor tujuh.

Sakura kembali memeriksa daftar pasien dan melihat pasien_nya. _Kamar nomor dua, Tuan Tazuna. Sakura sudah pernah merawatnya saat _shift _sore hari sebelumnya. Kasusnya lumayan rumit, _CAD_ dengan _diabetes mellitus _dan _stroke. _Dokter yang merawatnya ada beberapa, tapi Sakura baru bertemu residen Hyuuga Neji dari departemen neurologi.

_Baiklah._

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, berusaha mengabaikan hawa dingin tak nyaman yang selalu dirasakannya setiap kali mendapat _shift _malam—dan itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan _air conditioner—_lalu bergegas pergi ke kamar nomor dua. Yang kemudian baru dia sadari, letaknya cukup jauh dari _nurse station! Sial ..._

Dokter Uchiha Sasuke baru saja keluar dari kamar nomor enam ketika Sakura melewati kamar itu. Gadis itu mengangguk kecil padanya ketika mereka berpapasan, tapi residen muda itu tak menggubrisnya. Dia melengos begitu saja ke _nurse station _tanpa memberi gestur apa pun untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia melihat perawat berambut merah muda itu. Sakura mengerucutkan bibir, tapi kemudian memutuskan untuk tak memikirkannya sampai beberapa saat kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu.

_Wajah dokter itu mirip sekali dengan Dokter Uchiha Itachi!_

.

.

Rutinitas yang biasa ... mengobservasi tekanan darah, denyut jantung dan napas melalui monitor, mencatat _intake-output _cairan, mendokumentasikan semuanya di lembar observasi dan membuat grafik. Satu jam pertama Sakura melakukannya tanpa keluhan. Dengan adanya anak perempuan Tuan Tazuna di sana yang bisa diajaknya berbincang, gadis itu bertahan berada di kamar pasien dan hanya kembali ke _nurse station _sesekali dan banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca _buku saku EKG untuk perawat_ tanpa meninggalkan pasiennya.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam ketika lampu mulai diredupkan. Keluarga Tuan Tazuna sudah pergi sejak satu jam yang lalu untuk beristirahat. Dan Sakura mulai merasa meriding lagi. Cepat-cepat dia menyelesaikan catatan observasinya, berusaha tidak melirik ke kamar nomor satu yang kosong—mendadak dia teringat cerita Ino soal monitor yang menyala sendiri—dan buru-buru kabur ke _nurse station._

Hanya ada Dokter Uchiha Sasuke ketika Sakura tiba di sana, tampak serius menekuni _notebook-_nya yang menyala di atas meja. Entah apa yang sedang dikerjakannya—atau dibacanya? Tapi Sakura tidak tertarik untuk mencari tahu. Gadis itu langsung bergegas menuju kamar perawat, dan benar saja, Tenten dan Ino sedang berada di sana seperti dugaannya. Ino berbaring di atas tempat tidur susun sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya, sementara Tenten sibuk menyantap _onigiri_ di meja.

Ino mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel dan mengawasi Sakura melintasi ruangan menuju lemari pendingin di dekat lemari. Seringai jahil menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik. "Kenapa mukamu pucat begitu? Baru bertemu yang pucat-pucat?"

"Oh, diamlah!" desis Sakura seraya mengeluarkan sebotol air dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas yang baru diambilnya dari lemari. Dia lalu menghenyakkan diri di salah satu kursi lipat di depan meja, meneguk airnya untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering. Tenten menawarinya satu _onigiri. _"Trims, aku sudah makan. Beli di mana?"

"Minimarket 24 jam di samping rumah sakit," sahut Tenten, memasukkan satu gigitan besar ke mulutnya. "Tidak sempat makan sebelum kemari," imbuhnya setelah menelan makannya. "Aku ketiduran setelah menemani sepupuku belanja pakaian. Terpaksa _konsul abdomen-_nya sekarang."

"Jadi, apa di sini juga ada pembagian waktu tidur?" Sakura menanyai kedua rekannya ragu. Saat masih bertugas di tempat lamanya, biasanya para perawat _shift _malam menggilir waktu untuk beristirahat. Sementara yang lain _standby, _rekannya bisa menggunakan waktu beberapa jam untuk tidur. Dia tidak tahu apakah di sini juga sama, mengingat pasien harus diobservasi selama 24 jam penuh.

"Tentu saja," Ino menyahut tanpa repot-repot bangun dari tempat tidur. "Aku dan Tenten sudah memutuskannya. Giliran pertama _standby _adalah kau, dari jam sebelas sampai jam satu dini hari. Kemudian aku, sampai jam tiga. Selanjutnya Tenten. _Visite _besar biasanya jam enam pagi, jadi jam lima kita harus bangun dan bersiap. Adil, kan?"

_Berarti sama seperti di tempat lamanya._

"Kurasa cukup adil juga."—Meskipun Sakura tidak terlalu menyukai ide _standby _seorang diri di tengah malam buta. Di tempat lamanya, setidaknya dia sering ditemani satu orang perawat lain.

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sakura, Ino nyengir lagi. "_Gomen ne? _Kalau saja Kotetsu-_senpai _ada di sini, aku pasti akan menemanimu."

"_Arigato ..._" Sakura meringis.

Ino terkekeh lagi. "Jangan berwajah masam begitu, Saki. Kan ada Dokter Uchiha di depan, jadi setidaknya kau tidak sendirian. Kau bisa mengajaknya mengobrol atau apa, sekalian tepe-tepe."

_Tepe-tepe, _maksudnya tebar pesona.

"Dokter Uchiha Sasuke itu masih lajang lho, Sakura," imbuh Tenten sebelum Sakura sempat membuka mulutnya untuk memprotes kata-kata Ino sebelumnya. "Masih muda, tampan, dan kejeniusannya sudah terkenal di kalangan residen penyakit dalam. Pokoknya masa depan terjamin kalau kau menikah dengannya."

Sakura membelalak ke langit-langit. "Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kalian saja yang _tepe-tepe—_demi masa depan terjamin?"

Ino menghela napas dan menatap Sakura seakan gadis itu makhluk aneh. "Masalahnya kami berdua tidak dalam kondisi bisa _tepe-tepe, Darling._"

Memang benar. Di antara mereka bertiga, hanya Sakura yang masih sendiri. Baik Tenten maupun Ino sudah memiliki kekasih. Bahkan Tenten tak lama lagi akan menikah dengan kekasihnya yang berasal dari Suna itu.

"Tapi sepertinya kau tidak masalah _tepe-tepe _padanya tadi," kata Sakura pada Ino.

"Aduh, _please _deh. Aku hanya senang melihat wajah gantengnya, tidak berminat menjadikannya Sai-_kun _yang kedua—memangnya aku _cewek apaan_?"

"Tapi sebaiknya sih jangan berharap terlalu banyak, Sakura," kata Tenten lagi. Ekspresinya serius, seolah Sakura memang berniat _tepe-tepe._ "Dokter Uchiha yang satu ini agak sulit didekati. Sulit mengajaknya bicara kalau bukan soal pekerjaan atau kasus yang sedang ditanganinya. Tapi positifnya, dia tidak keberatan mendengarkan pendapat dari perawat."

Sakura menghela napas. "Maaf ya, tapi aku tidak berminat mendekati atau menjalin hubungan dengan dokter."

Ino tertawa meledek. "Eeh—hati-hati termakan omongan sendiri, lho," katanya mengingatkan.

"Terserah deh," Sakura mengibaskan tangannya, lalu beranjak dari bangkunya. "Aku mau ke depan sekarang."

"Hati-hati dengan yang pucat-pucat, Sakura!" seru Ino ketika Sakura sudah mencapai pintu.

"Berisik!"

.

.

_**AN: **_

_Nama penyakitnya jangan terlalu dipikirkan yah. Hahaha..._

_Dokter Residen itu bahasa sederhananya dokter yang sedang belajar jadi dokter spesialis, sedangkan dokter konsulen itu dokter spesialis/konsultan #CMIIW Di sini Sasuke itu residen penyakit dalam, calon SpPD :D_

_Nulis fic ini berasa nostalgia waktu praktek di ICU. Sayangnya belum pernah kebagian shift malam di sana :D __


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

Dokter Uchiha masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya semula ketika Sakura kembali ke _nurse station. _Dia bahkan tidak berpaling dari layar _notebook-_nya saat Sakura menghenyakkan diri di bangku tak jauh darinya, seolah-olah dia benar-benar tidak menyadari keberadaan orang lain selain dirinya sendiri di tempat itu. Mau tak mau Sakura penasaran juga dengan apa yang sedang dikerjakannya sejak tadi sampai-sampai membuatnya tidak memerhatikan sekelilingnya. Diam-diam Sakura mengerling ke layar _notebook _di depan sang dokter. Rupanya jurnal kesehatan—dia sedang belajar. Tidak heran _katanya _semua orang menyebutnya jenius, pikir Sakura.

Tak lama perhatiannya teralih, bukan lagi pada layar _notebook _sang dokter, melainkan pada sosoknya. Memang sangat mirip, Sakura membatin, teringat pada dokter favoritnya di bangsal anak. Fitur wajahnya nyaris sama dengan Dokter Uchiha Itachi—bentuk rahang, mata, hidung, bibir. Hanya saja yang ini terlihat lebih muda, warna kulitnya lebih terang dan tak ada garis dalam di bawah matanya seperti Dokter Itachi. Warna rambutnya juga lebih gelap dan berpotongan lebih pendek dibandingkan dengan milik dokter konsulen anak yang dikenalnya.

Tampan sekali ... Tidak heran Ino begitu memujanya. Ditambah lagi dia tak mengenakan jas putih membosankan itu, melainkan seragam dokter jaga berlengan pendek sehingga otot-otot bisepnya yang terbentuk bagus menyembul keluar. Gagah.

Merasa sedang diamati, pria itu menoleh. Sakura tersentak kaget ketika mata keduanya bersirobok. Tatapan mata hitamnya begitu tajam menusuk sampai-sampai membuat jantung gadis itu berdegup sangat kencang, darah terpompa ke wajahnya.

'_Aduh! Aku akan dimarahi!'—_Sakura membatin panik.

Satu menit berlalu, tidak ada yang terjadi. Gadis itu mengerling takut-takut ke arah sang dokter, lega luar biasa saat mendapati pria itu kembali memusatkan perhatian pada kegiatannya semua.

.

.

Menit demi menit berlalu dengan lambat. Sakura yang memutuskan mengisi waktu dengan membaca buku sakunya sembari sesekali mengawasi monitor utama mulai digelayuti rasa kantuk. Suara monitor yang monoton seakan menjadi lagu nina bobo baginya.

_Peep ... peep ... peep ... peep ... _

Menahan kuap, Sakura mengerling jam dinding. Padahal waktu belum menunjukkan tengah malam, mengapa dia sudah sangat mengantuk begini?

Dan tampaknya bukan hanya dia. Tak jauh dari tempatnya, Dokter Uchiha tampak kepayahan menahan matanya tetap terbuka. Berkali-kali pria itu menguap, meregangkan tubuh untuk mengusir kantuk, namun wajah lelahnya tak dapat menipu. Dia sudah bekerja terlalu keras, otak dan tubuhnya butuh istirahat.

Tersenyum kecil, Sakura meraih toples berisi permen kopi di atas meja, membukanya, lalu mengangsurkannya pada sang dokter. "Permen, Dok?"

Sang dokter yang nyaris jatuh tertidur mengerjapkan matanya. "_Aa,_" katanya, mengambil sebungkus permen dari dalam toples.

Sakura menaruh toplesnya kembali ke tempat semula setelah mengambil satu untuk dirinya sendiri. Dari sudut matanya, gadis itu mengawasi Dokter Uchiha memakan permen miliknya. Tapi tampaknya sebutir permen kopi tidak membantu. Sakura hampir menawarkan diri untuk membeli kopi di mesin penjual kopi otomatis_, _sebelum dia ingat mesin itu letaknya di koridor di luar ICU—dan dia tidak berani berkeliaran di koridor seorang diri, terlebih di suasana rumah sakit yang sudah sangat sepi seperti ini.

"Kelihatannya lelah sekali," Sakura berkata gugup, mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

Dokter itu tidak menjawab, hanya mendengus kecil sambil memijat-mijat pangkal hidungnya.

"Istirahat saja dulu sebentar di kamar perawat. Kalau ada apa-apa, nanti saya bangunkan," gadis itu mengusulkan ragu-ragu. Bukan hal aneh jika dokter jaga seringkali menumpang istirahat di kamar perawat jika sedang lelah. Tapi Sakura tidak terlalu yakin dengan dokter yang satu ini, terlebih semua perawat yang berjaga bergender perempuan. Apa mau dia istirahat dalam satu ruangan dengan perempuan?

Dan jawaban yang kemudian muncul sesuai dugaannya.

"Tidak perlu," gerutu sang dokter.

Ini adalah kali pertama Sakura mendengarnya berbicara setelah setengah jam lebih duduk dalam satu ruangan—walaupun hanya dua kata. Suaranya dalam dan tenang, sekali lagi mengingatkannya pada Dokter Uchiha Itachi. Hanya saja ekspresi wajah mereka berbeda. Dokter Itachi selalu menampakkan wajah ramah ketika berbicara, alih-alih dingin seperti pria di sebelahnya ini. Tapi barangkali itu hanya bawaan lelah saja, Sakura mencoba berbaik sangka.

Hening lagi. Teringat omongan Tenten sebelumnya, ditambah sikap kurang ramah yang ditunjukkan pria di sebelahnya ini, Sakura jadi tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Mungkin sebaiknya dia diam saja dan mengurusi urusannya sendiri. Berusaha mengabaikan rasa takutnya yang semakin malam semakin menjadi-jadi, ditambah dengan penerangan di koridor yang remang-remang, Sakura kembali berkeliling ke tiga kamar untuk observasi dan dokumentasi pukul dua belas.

Sakura berkali-kali melirik ke arah _nurse station _saat sedang berada di kamar pasien Ino dan Tenten, memastikan Dokter Uchiha masih berada di sana. Setidaknya melihat keberadaan orang lain selain dirinya—dan pasien yang sedang tidur—di sana membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang. Tapi masalah sebenarnya terjadi saat dia harus pergi ke kamar pasien asuhannya sendiri yang berada di kamar kedua dari ujung koridor. Dadanya berdebar-debar, keringat dingin membanjir ... Sakura bisa merasakan panik menyerangnya. Gadis itu praktis berlari saat kembali ke _nurse station._

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Masih dengan napas terengah, Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Dokter Uchiha tengah memandanginya keheranan. Melihat perawat yang pucat pasi dan berkeringat dingin setelah kembali dari kamar pasien pastilah sangat aneh. Sakura merasakan darah kembali naik ke wajahnya. Dengan gugup gadis itu menyelipkan anak rambut yang terurai dari kucirannya ke belakang telinga.

"I—Iya, Dok," sahutnya cepat-cepat seraya menyunggingkan senyum canggung. Sakura menegakkan punggungnya, mengatur napas. Berusaha tidak terlihat terlalu panik.

"Kelihatannya tidak begitu." Dokter Uchiha menyorongkan toples permen yang tadi ditawarkan Sakura padanya ke arah gadis itu.

Sakura tampak ragu, sebelum akhirnya mengambil sebutir permen dan menggumamkan terimakasih pada sang dokter. Kemudian hening. Dengan tangan masih sedikit gemetar, Sakura mengambil buku daftar pasien dari rak dan mulai membuat daftar baru untuk dokumentasi _shift _malam. Sama sekali tidak menyadari tatapan sang dokter padanya.

"Bukankah kau perawat yang berdinas di bangsal anak?"

Tiba-tiba ditanya seperti itu, Sakura sedikit terkejut. _Dari mana dokter itu tahu dia pindahan dari bangsal anak? _"Eh—Iya. Saya baru tiga hari dipindahkan kemari," jawabnya canggung.

"Aa." Dokter Uchiha menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis itu. "Kakakku cerita kalau salah satu perawat favoritnya dipindahtugaskan ke ICU."

"Kakak?" Sakura mengerjap.

"Uchiha Itachi, konsulen anak. Dia kakakku," jelasnya. Dan itu menjelaskan kemiripan yang luar biasa antara dua dokter beda usia yang sama-sama jenius itu. Juga mengapa pria itu tahu dia berasal dari bangsal anak. "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, dari departemen penyakit dalam." Dokter Uchiha mengulurkan tangannya. "Panggil saja Sasuke."

"Aah—Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal, Sasuke." Sakura menyambut uluran tangan sang dokter dan menjabatnya. Genggaman tangannya yang terasa hangat dan mantap mengalirkan rasa nyaman yang tak dapat dijelaskan. "Ternyata adiknya. Pantas saja, kalian berdua sangat mirip," gadis itu tak dapat menahan diri berkomentar kemudian. "Malah tadinya kukira Anda Dokter Itachi yang ganti gaya rambut," tambahnya mencoba mengatasi kegugupannya dengan bergurau.

Sudut-sudut bibir sang dokter terangkat sedikit, membentuk seulas senyum tipis—membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan. "Dan operasi plastik," ujarnya dengan nada datar yang sama sambil menunjuk kulit di bawah matanya.

Sakura mengeluarkan tawa tertahan. "Dan mendadak amnesia soal kuping musang itu," imbuhnya lagi sambil meletakkan kedua tangan di sisi kepalanya, membuat gerakan dengan jarinya seperti kuping yang bergerak-gerak.

Dokter Uchiha Itachi, sesuai dengan namanya, terkenal dengan sebutan 'Dokter Musang'. Karena setiap _visite _ke pasien anak-anak, dia selalu mengenakan hiasan kuping hewan di kepalanya, dan kuping musang adalah yang paling sering dia pakai. Dia juga sering membawa-bawa boneka dinosaurus hijau kecil di sakunya. Menurutnya itu bisa sedikit mengurangi tingkat stres anak yang dihospitalisasi, sama halnya dengan alat-alat kesehatan dengan desain imut khusus untuk pasien anak. Kadang-kadang dia juga meminta para residen atau koas yang berada di bawah bimbingannya untuk melakukan hal yang sama, walaupun seringkali mereka enggan melakukannya. Dan Sakura sempat mengadopsi gayanya, dengan menggunakan hiasan kepala berbentuk telinga kucing saat bekerja di ruangan.

"Ah, itu ..." Sasuke mendengus kecil, "dia memang aneh."

"Tapi menurutku idenya keren," komentar Sakura, tersenyum.

"Kurasa itu karena istrinya _veterinarian—_dokter hewan."

Tertawa kecil, Sakura menatap dokter berwajah tampan itu antara takjub dan tak habis pikir. Ketika teringat kembali komentar Tenten mengenai Dokter Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura merasa rekannya itu sedang membicarakan orang lain alih-alih pria di hadapannya ini. Tadinya Sakura sudah bersiap menghadapi dingin dan tidak menyenangkan dari dokter itu sepanjang malam. Yah, Sasuke memang bukan orang yang paling hangat, ramah, murah senyum atau sebangsanya, tapi setidaknya dia menanggapi gurauannya, meski dengan nada datar. Dan dia juga pendengar yang baik.

Obrolan di antara kedua tenaga medis itu terjalin cukup mudah. Walaupun, tentu saja, pembicaraan didominasi oleh Sakura sementara Sasuke lebih banyak diam dan mendengarkan. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya jika sudah sekali berbicara mengenai topik yang disukainya, Sakura sulit untuk berhenti. Lawan bicaranya bicara satu kalimat, dia akan membalasnya dengan panjang lebar. Mereka membicarakan pekerjaan, pasien, dan saat sang dokter bertanya apakah Sakura berminat meneruskan pendidikan, gadis itu segera menyambarnya dengan penuh semangat. Sakura mengungkapkan minatnya untuk melanjutkan ke tingkat magister keperawatan kritis, kampus mana yang menjadi incarannya, juga tentang keingannya yang terhalang masalah biaya. Rasanya Sakura tidak percaya ketika dokter tampan itu menawarinya bantuan untuk mendapatkan beasiswa dari rumah sakit!

Rasanya seperti mengobrol dengan teman lama, padahal mereka baru saja kenal tak lebih dari satu jam yang lalu.

Sayangnya sesi curhat colongan Sakura tersebut harus terhenti. Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah satu dini hari ketika Sasuke menerima panggilan darurat dari _Emergency Unit._

.

.

_Peep ... peep ... peep ..._

Waktu seakan kembali berjalan lambat. Suasana terasa lebih senyap dari sebelumnya, dan Sakura kembali dihinggapi perasaan dingin yang membuatnya tidak tenang. Mata hijaunya berkali-kali mengerling jam dinding. Masih dua puluh menit lagi sebelum dia bisa bergantian dengan Ino. Dahinya berkerut—hanya perasaannya saja atau jarum jam itu tak bergerak sejak tadi? Padahal rasanya sudah berjam-jam semenjak Sasuke pergi.

Dengan perasaan cemas Sakura melongok ke arah pintu masuk di ujung koridor, berharap kalau-kalau Sasuke kembali. Tapi lorong itu gelap. Tak ada tanda-tanda seseorang di sana. Sakura merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang. Jantungnya berdebar-debar tak keruan.

Sakura terlonjak ketika tiba-tiba suara _infuse pump _menjerit-jerit membelah kesunyian dari kamar nomor tujuh. Pasien Tenten. Gadis itu buru-buru melompat menuju kamar tersebut. Rupanya selang infus macet, menekuk di tangan pasien. Sakura cepat-cepat membereskan _keributan kecil _itu sebelum kabur ke kamar perawat. Tangannya banjir keringat.

"Ino ..." Sakura mengguncang-guncang tubuh Ino yang tengah tertidur di ranjang susun. "Ino, bangun ... Temani aku," gadis itu memohon.

"Nng?" Ino mendengus, bergerak dalam tidurnya. Kelopak matanya terbuka sedikit. "Apa, sih ...?" erangnya, jelas terusik.

"Temani aku di depan," Sakura merengek.

Ino mengusap matanya, melirik jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Dia mengerang lagi. "Masih dua puluh menit lagi ..."

"Ino ..." Sakura menarik-narik lengan seragam Ino.

"_Hai, hai ... _Nanti jam satu aku ke depan." Dan Ino pun kembali terlelap.

Sakura menatap temannya itu jengkel. Sepertinya Ino tidak bisa diharapkan. Dia lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Tenten yang tidur di bagian atas ranjang susun itu. Sakura baru hendak memanjat untuk membangunkannya saat telepon di _nurse station _berdering. Sakura mengurungkan niatnya dan bergegas kembali ke tempat tugasnya, merutuki Ino.

"ICCU," Sakura menyahut setelah mengangkat gagang telepon.

Hening.

Kerutan samar muncul di antara kedua alis sang perawat. "ICCU, bisa dibantu?" ulangnya.

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya suara berkeresak yang terdengar di seberang.

"Halo? Siapa di sana?"

Kali ini terdengar seperti suara napas seseorang, tapi masih tak ada yang bicara. Kemudian lamat-lamat terdengar suara derit halus pintu yang dibuka, disusul suara langkah kaki.

_Tap ... tap ... tap ..._

Sakura menahan napas. Perlahan, dia menurunkan gagang telepon dan meletakkannya kembali di tempatnya. Perasaan dingin yang tak wajar menyapunya saat dia memberanikan diri menoleh ke ujung koridor. Tak ada siapa pun di sana. Pintu masuk tertutup rapat, bergeming. Tak ada tanda-tanda seseorang masuk.

"Ya Tuhan ..." Sakura berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku pasti sedang berhalusinasi ... Tenang, Sakura, tenang ... tidak ada apa-apa. Tidak ada apa-apa. Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja." Dia lalu menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan, berusaha menenangkan diri.

Sakura kembali mengerling jam dinding. Lima belas menit sebelum pukul satu dini hari. _Sebaiknya aku mulai observasi sekarang saja, _gadis itu memutuskan. _Dan jangan berpikir macam-macam. Fokus, Sakura. Fokus!_

Sakura memulai dengan pasien Tenten. Pertama-tama, mencatat tanda-tanda vital yang tertera di monitor, lalu membuat grafik. Selesai, dia lalu menghitung _balance _cairan dari infus, obat-obatan, dan urin. Selesai. Terakhir Sakura mengecek kembali jadwal obat. Tidak ada. Obat baru akan diberikan pukul dua. Selesai. Berpindah ke pasien Ino, Sakura melakukan alur yang sama.

"_Konban wa ..."_

Perawat berambut merah muda itu terlonjak kaget dari posisinya berjongkok di sisi tempat tidur pasien—dia sedang mengecek haluaran urin di _urine bag—_dan nyaris terjungkal ke belakang, saat suara itu menerobos indera pendengarannya. Sakura melompat berdiri, terbelalak kaget mendapati seorang laki-laki tua berdiri di sisi ranjang pasien di seberangnya.

.

.

* * *

_Ternyata bukan dibagi jadi dua, tapi tiga. Biar adil setiap chapter dapet 2K+ :D_

_Makasih buat yang sudah review chapter 1. Um... di sini Sasuke itu dokter residen, bukan koas, dan usianya sudah mendekati 30 tahunan. Kalau Sakura sekitar pertengahan 20. _

_Yang nanya siapa pacarnya Tenten, kayanya ga penting buat dibahas yah. Da ga diceritain ini, cuma disebutin doang. Dibayangin aja siapa, bisa Gaara, Kankuro, Baki, atau malah OC :))_

_Mudah-mudahan chapter depan tamat :D_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter terakhir. Enjoy!_**

.

.

Sakura melompat berdiri, terbelalak kaget mendapati seorang laki-laki tua berdiri di sisi ranjang pasien di seberangnya.

Pria itu mengenakan jas putih lengan panjang yang biasa dipakai oleh dokter konsulen. Warnanya sudah agak lusuh. Pria itu berperawakan pendek—lebih pendek dari Sakura sendiri—dan rambutnya disisir ke belakang sudah sepenuhnya memutih. Dia memiliki tanda seperti kutil di hidung sebelah kanan dan dagunya ditumbuhi janggut yang juga sudah memutih. Wajahnya yang dipenuhi kerut-merut tersenyum hangat, yang entah mengapa menimbulkan perasaan tentram. Dan Sakura merasa pernah melihatnya entah di mana, tapi dia tidak ingat.

"_Maaf, ya ... Aku pasti membuatmu terkejut," _ujar pria tua itu kebapakan.

"Aah—" Sakura merasakan wajahnya merona. "T—Tidak apa-apa, Dokter ..." sahutnya ragu-ragu. Mata hijaunya melirik cepat pada _nametag _yang tersemat di saku depan jas putihnya. _Prof. Dr. dr. Sarutobi Hiruzen, SpPD-KKV. Konsulen._ –Ternyata memang konsulen, pikir Sakura. Barangkali mereka pernah berpapasan di suatu tempat di rumah sakit, itu sebabnya Sakura merasa pernah melihatnya.

"Dokter mau _visite_?" dia menyanyai sang dokter.

Dokter Sarutobi tidak menjawab. Dia hanya mengamati wajah Nyonya Chiyo yang tengah tertidur di ranjang.

"_Ano ... _Dokter Uchiha sedang dipanggil ke _Emergency,_" beritahu Sakura. "Kalau Dokter ingin saya menghubungi—"

"_Kau pasti sudah bekerja sangat keras. Terimakasih banyak, Nak," _ucap Dokter Sarutobi menyela ucapannya.

Sakura memberinya senyum sopan. "Itu sudah tugas saya, Dokter." Gadis itu hendak membuka mulutnya lagi, tapi sang dokter kembali menyelanya,

"_Tidak perlu memanggil Dokter Uchiha, Nak, aku hanya sebentar." _Pria tua itu kembali memberinya senyum yang membuat Sakura ingin memanggilnya _kakek, _lalu menambahkan,_ "Nah, silakan lanjutkan tugasmu."_

"_Hai' ..._" Sakura membungkuk kecil, kemudian berpaling untuk menyelesaikan dokumentasi untuk pasien asuhan Ino sebelum berpindah ke pasiennya sendiri di kamar dua. Keberadaan Dokter Sarutobi, walaupun ini adalah kali pertama Sakura melihatnya, membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang. Apalagi kelihatannya dokter itu baik sekali—dan murah senyum. Tidak seperti Dokter Orochimaru. Melihatnya saja sudah membuat Sakura merinding. Belum lagi cara bicaranya yang seperti mendesis itu.

_Tapi apa tidak aneh?—_kata suara lain dalam kepala Sakura—_Mengapa aku tidak mendengarnya ketika dia masuk? Tiba-tiba saja dia sudah ada di sana ..._

Dari kamar nomor dua, Sakura diam-diam memerhatikan sosok Dokter Sarutobi. Dahinya mengerut penuh ingin tahu saat dilihatnya dokter konsulen itu hanya berdiri bergeming, pandangannya lurus ke wajah pasien. Kelihatannya dia juga sedang bicara, tapi Sakura tak dapat mendengar suaranya.

Suara erangan serak Tuan Tazuna mengalihkan perhatian sang perawat. Mata pria itu terbuka. Rupanya dia terbangun. Tangannya yang ringkih menarik-narik selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Tazuna-san?" Sakura bergegas meninggalkan meja observasi dan menghampiri pasiennya. "Anda tidak apa-apa?"

Pria tua itu meringis miring, masih berusaha menarik-narik selimutnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang masih bisa digerakkan.

"Dingin?" tanya Sakura, menerka keluhan pasien dari gesturnya.

Tuan Tazuna mengangguk.

"Anda ingin selimut tambahan?"

Pria itu mengangguk lagi dengan susah payah.

Sakura lantas bergegas mengambil selimut tambahan dari lemari yang—untungnya—letaknya tak jauh dari kamar tersebut. Setelah dia kembali dan memasangkan selimut pada pasiennya, Tuan Tazuna kembali mengerang. Kali ini sambil berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya ke arah samping.

"Anda ingin tidur miring?"

Pria itu memberinya senyum miring, yang dibalas Sakura dengan anggukan. Dengan hati-hati Sakura membantu Tuan Tazuna memiringkan tubuhnya, mengganjal punggung dan lutut dengan bantal tambahan, memastikan posisi selang infus dan kabel-kabel monitor tidak terganggu. Selesai, Sakura me-_massage _bagian punggung dan panggul sang pasien untuk melancarkan peredaran darahnya. Gadis itu membuat cacatan dalam kepalanya untuk meminta kasur _anti dekubitus_ untuk pasiennya ini besok.

"Sudah lebih baikan, Tazuna-san?"

Sang pasien menjawab dengan anggukan kecil. "_A—arigatou," _ucapnya dengan susah payah.

Sakura merapikan letak selimut pasiennya, mengucapkan selamat tidur, lalu kembali ke meja _observasi _untuk menyelesaikan dokumentasinya. Tanpa sengaja pandangannya tertumbuk pada kamar nomor enam dan gadis itu sangat terkejut saat mendapati kamar itu kosong. Hanya ada Nyonya Chiyo yang tertidur. Sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Dokter Sarutobi di sana.

Sejenak melupakan tugasnya, Sakura menjulurkan leher ke koridor, melongok ke arah _nurse station—_para dokter biasanya suka _nongkrong _dulu di sana sebelum pergi—tapi tampaknya tidak ada orang di sana.

_Aneh ... apa dia sudah pergi? Tapi mengapa—sekali lagi—aku tidak menyadarinya? Padahal pintu masuk ICCU letaknya tepat di depan kamar nomor dua. Kalau dia keluar, harusnya aku melihatnya. Tapi ini ... Ah—tidak. Itu tidak mungkin. Pasti aku terlalu sibuk dengan Tazuna-san tadi sehingga tidak menyadarinya._

Menggeleng-geleng kuat-kuat, Sakura berusaha menepis pikiran-pikiran aneh dari dalam kepalanya, sebelum kemudian cepat-cepat menyelesaikan dokumentasinya. Selesai, dia lalu membuang _handscoen _di tempat sampah medis dan mencuci tangan di wastafel. Sakura menghela napas saat air hangat yang nyaman mengaliri tangannya, membuatnya sedikit rileks. Setelah ini dia bisa istirahat, pikirnya penuh syukur.

Namun gerakannya terhenti ketika tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan hembusan udara hangat di tengkuknya. Tubuhnya menegang merasakan gerakan kecil di belakangnya, seolah ada seseorang yang berdiri di sana. Sakura menahan napas.

_Siapa?_

Menahan napas, dengan cepat Sakura menoleh ke belakang.

Hening.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di belakangnya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa selain dirinya di koridor yang berpencahayaan remang itu. Ino dan Tenten masih berada di kamar perawat, dan Sasuke juga belum kembali dari _Emergency Unit._

Sakura menghela napas panjang untuk menenangkan saraf-sarafnya yang tegang. Dia pasti hanya membayangkannya saja tadi, pikirnya, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Kekhawatirannya yang berlebihan menghadapi _shift _malam membuatnya bersugesti yang tidak-tidak. Sakura lantas segera menyudahi acara cuci tangannya dan bergegas kembali ke _nurse station. _Namun saat melewati kamar nomor enam, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Gadis itu tampak ragu sejenak.

_Hanya ingin mengecek, tidak ada salahnya, kan?_

Sakura memasuki kamar, mendekati meja observasi. Ditelusurinya lembar observasi tersebut, hingga pandangannya terpacang pada kolom catatan dokter. Gadis itu terhenyak, lega luar biasa saat mendapati tulisan tangan dan paraf Dokter Sarutobi di sana, di bawah catatan yang dituliskan Dokter Uchiha. Setidaknya itu membuktikan bahwa Dokter Sarutobi memang _visite _tadi, bukan hanya khayalannya saja—walaupun tulisan tangannya begitu keriting sehingga sulit sekali dibaca.

Akan tetapi kelegaannya itu tak berlangsung lama. Sakura baru saja hendak kembali ke _nurse station _ketika terdengar suara kucuran air dari arah koridor, tepatnya berasal dari wastafel tempatnya mencuci tangan barusan. Seketika gadis itu membeku di tempatnya. Perasaan hangat yang ditimbulkan oleh kelegaan yang dirasakan beberapa saat yang lalu seakan menguap begitu saja, digantikan perasaan kaget—ngeri.

Sakura berani bersumpah dia sudah mematikan kerannya tadi!

_... atau dia tidak benar-benar mematikannya?_

Sakura menggigit bibir bawah, mengumpulkan keberanian sementara menyeret langkah mendekati wastafel. Sekelilingnya mendadak hening. Suara detik monitor seolah berasal dari tempat yang sangat jauh. Yang terdengar hanya suara detak jantungnya sendiri yang berdentum-dentum di telinganya. Tangannya terulur, gemetar. Jarak antara tangannya dan keran hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi ketika kenop _stainless steel _itu mendadak bergerak dengan sendirinya, diiringi terhentinya aliran air.

Seketika darah terkuras dari wajahnya. Gadis itu hendak menjerit, tapi suaranya tak mau keluar. Dan seakan itu belum cukup membuatnya nyaris pingsan karena ketakutan, pintu masuk di ujung koridor mengayun membuka tanpa suara, kemudian menutup dengan sendirinya tanpa ada seorang pun yang menggerakkannya.

_Tidak mungkin karena angin. Pintu itu berat ..._

Ingin sekali rasanya Sakura berbalik dan kabur dari sana, tetapi kedua kakinya seakan merapat ke lantai. Tak bisa digerakkan. Dan tak hanya kedua kakinya, tetapi seluruh tubuhnya membeku di tempat. Kedua matanya terbelalak—panik.

_Tuhan, tolong aku ..._

"Sakura ..." lamat-lamat terdengar suara seseorang memanggilnya. Suara Ino. "Sakura!"

Sebuah tepukan keras di bahunya membuat Sakura tersentak. Tubuhnya mendadak limbung, dan saat berikutnya dia jatuh tersungkur ke lantai yang dingin. Napasnya terengah-engah.

"Astaga—kau kenapa, Sakura?"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, mendapati wajah Ino yang tengah menatapnya khawatir. Suara detik monitor menyerbu masuk—pendengarannya sudah kembali normal. "I—Ino?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Ino.

"Aku ..." Sakura tampak linglung, "... _jatuh?_"

Sudut bibir Ino terangkat, membentuk cengiran yang tak mencapai matanya. Ada nada khawatir tersirat dalam suaranya saat dia bertanya, "Ngapain pakai acara jatuh segala, sih?" Ino menghela napas, lalu membantu Sakura berdiri. "Kenapa tidak membangunkan aku?"

Sakura tak menjawab. Dia menyapukan pandangannya berkeliling. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Hampir jam dua." Ino memberinya senyum menyesal.

"Sudah hampir jam dua?" Sakura terbelalak. _Sudah selama itu? _Terakhir kali dia melihat jam, masih pukul satu dini hari.

"Sori. Sepertinya aku terlalu lama tertidur." Ino mengekeh, sama sekali tidak menyadari ekspresi ngeri di wajah Sakura. "Kau pasti terlalu bersemangat bekerja sampai tidak menyadari waktu, ya?"

"Ah—" Sakura menatap ke arah Ino, bimbang. Rasanya ingin sekali menceritakan pada temannya itu apa yang baru saja dialaminya, tetapi kemudian Sakura mengurungkan niatnya. Tidak ada gunanya. Ino tidak akan memercayainya. Lagipula dia sudah berkata pada semua orang bahwa dia tidak memercayai hal-hal seperti itu. Bisa-bisa malah dia yang ditertawakan kalau Ino sampai menceritakan apa yang dia alami pada orang lain. "Yah ..." Sakura memaksakan diri nyengir. "Kurasa aku memang terlalu bersemangat sampai kelelahan begini."

Ino mendengus tertawa. "Jadi sekarang kau tidak takut lagi bekerja _shift _malam?"

Sakura hanya menjawab dengan kekehan setengah hati.

"Sa! Sekarang kau boleh istirahat. Biar aku yang berjaga. Hm?"

Tepat saat itu, telepon ruangan di _nurse station _berdering. Ino bergegas pergi untuk mengangkat telepon. Tak ingin ditinggal sendirian, Sakura yang masih sedikit _shock _dengan apa yang baru dialaminya, buru-buru mengikuti rekannya itu.

"Ada pasien baru dari _Emergency,_" beritahu Ino pada Sakura setelah menutup telepon. "Bisa bantu aku sebentar, tidak? _Onegai ..._" gadis itu meringis.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Sakura langsung mengiyakan. Gadis itu langsung bergegasberanjak ke lemari mengambil alat-alat untuk mempersiapkan tempat tidur pasien, sementara Ino mengambil lembar observasi baru dari lemari yang lain. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke kembali bersama dua orang perawat _Emergency _yang memindahkan pasien baru dari UGD.

Sakura tidak mengindahkan kata-kata Ino ketika rekan sejawatnya itu menyuruhnya beristirahat. Sekarang ini dia sangat membutuhkan pengalihan perhatian kalau tidak mau jadi gila gara-gara terpikir terus pada kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu—dan tampaknya Ino pun tak keberatan. Dia mengira Sakura tidak mau beristirahat karena ingin membuat Dokter Uchiha terkesan dan menyampaikan pemikirannya itu ketika sang dokter sedang tidak memerhatikan mereka.

Namun sebelum Sakura sempat membuka mulut untuk membantah, perhatian mereka teralih sepenuhnya.

Nyonya Chiyo mendadak jatuh ke kondisi kritis. _Cardiac arrest._ Sasuke berseru pada kedua perawat itu untuk mengaktifkan sistem _emergency _dan melakukan resusitasi segera.

Semua yang terjadi kemudian terasa begitu cepat. Sakura tidak terlalu mengingat kejadian detailnya. Yang ada dalam kepalanya saat itu hanyalah bagaimana menyelamatkan pasien. Dia ingat mendorong masuk troli _emergency _ke kamar nomor enam ketika Sasuke tengah melakukan CPR pada Nyonya Chiyo, kemudian dirinya yang membantu napas lansia itu dengan _ambu bag _sampai kedua tangannya terasa nyeri. Tenten bergabung bersama mereka tak lama kemudian, disusul dua orang dokter jaga yang ikut membantu.

Entah berapa lama waktu yang mereka habiskan untuk upaya menyelamatkan Nyonya Chiyo. Jantungnya sempat kembali berdetak, sebelum akhirnya dinyatakan _plus—_meninggal dunia—pada pukul tiga lewat dua puluh menit dini hari. Sakura tak bisa melupakan bagaimana terguncangnya cucu Nyonya Chiyo ketika pemuda berambut merah itu diberitahu tentang kondisi neneknya itu, dan bagaimana suara isak tangisnya memenuhi kamar nomor enam saat itu.

Siapa yang tidak akan terkejut—dan terguncang—mendengar berita yang begitu mendadak seperti itu? Sesaat lalu dinyatakan membaik, tetapi kemudian tiba-tiba jatuh ke kondisi kritis sampai akhirnya tak tertolong. Memang tidak ada yang mengetahui secara pasti umur manusia kecuali Penciptanya.

Dan yang jelas bagi Sakura, ini adalah pengalaman _shift _malam yang tak akan pernah bisa dia lupakan.

.

.

_**Satu bulan kemudian, shift pagi.**_

Sakura mengerling jam dinding di atas _nurse station _seraya meregangkan kedua lengannya. Sudah hampir jam istirahat makan siang, pikirnya lega. Pekerjaannya juga sudah selesai—hampir. Dia melongok ke deretan kamar pasien dan melihat beberapa mahasiswa perawat yang sedang praktek tengah sibuk mengisi lembar observasi.

_Mereka semangat sekali._

Inilah enaknya bekerja di _shift _pagi—dan sore. Hampir selalu ada mahasiswa yang membantu. Mereka hanya tinggal mengawasi dan membimbing para calon perawat itu, selebihnya mereka bisa sedikit bersantai. Ruangan penuh sekalipun tidak masalah.

Sakura berpaling dari seorang mahasiswa praktek yang tengah mengosongkan _urine bag _yang sudah penuh dan menoleh ke arah dua _senpai_-nya, Izumo dan Kotetsu, yang sedari tadi tampak seru sekali melihat-lihat sebuah buku yang mereka temukan di lemari arsip. Sesekali mereka menunjuk-nunjuk sambil tertawa dan mengeluarkan komentar-komentar lucu. Penasaran, gadis itu lantas mendekat.

"Lagi melihat apa sih, _Senpai_? Sepertinya seru sekali?"

Izumo mengangkat wajahnya sementara Izumo membali lembar buku yang berukuran cukup besar di tangannya. "Ini lho, daftar profil para pejabat rumah sakit lama. Ada foto-foto masa muda para konsulen."

"Benarkah?" Sakura dengan antusias ikut melihat dari belakang bahu Kotetsu yang duduk di bangku. Dia langsung berhadapan dengan wajah muda Dokter Senjuu Tsunade, ahli bedah _neurologi, _yang sekarang menjabat sebagai direktur utama rumah sakit itu."Dokter Senjuu dari dulu tidak berubah," komentarnya.

"Dia memang awet muda. Dari dulu sampai sekarang masih tetap cantik," timpal Izumo, nyengir. "Tapi kau bakal pangling kalau melihat Dokter Orochimaru." Sambil terkekeh-kekeh, dia menyuruh kawannya membalik kembali ke halaman yang menampilkan wajah dokter yang dimaksud. Sakura ternganga. "Imut, kan?"

Melihat reaksi _kouhai-_nya, Kotetsu mendengus tertawa. "Itu belum seberapa, Sakura. Coba lihat Dokter Shimura Danzou dari bedah plastik. Ini ..." Pria yang baru saja menjadi seorang ayah itu kembali membalik halaman, lalu berhenti di profil seorang dokter muda tampan berambut gelap.

"Wah ..." Sekali lagi Sakura ternganga lebar. Begitu pula saat mereka membuka profil para dokter yang sudah sepuh lainnya, Dokter Utatane Koharu, lalu Dokter Mitokado Homura. Sakura benar-benar pangling melihat mereka semua masih tampak muda dan gagah. Dia juga melihat foto-foto perawat-perawat yang seangkatan dengan para dokter sesepuh itu, yang sebagian besar tidak dia kenali karena sudah pensiun.

Sampai akhirnya mereka membuka di halaman pertama, yang menampilkan profil seorang dokter berambut gelap yang disisir ke belakang. Walaupun terlihat masih muda, tapi sudah ada garis halus di bagian luar matanya. Tanda lahir seperti kutil menghiasi sebelah kanan hidung sang dokter. Wajah penuh senyum itu ... Sakura merasa tidak asing.

"Ini ... ?"

"Oh—Ini Dokter Sarutobi Hiruzen, ayah dari Dokter Sarutobi Asuma—dokter bedah _orthopedi,_" jelas Kotetsu. "Dulunya pernah menjadi direktur utama di rumah sakit ini—sekitar dua puluh tahun yang lalu."

"Dan katanya dia adalah dokter paling jenius yang pernah ada di sini," timpal Izumo, menghela napas. "Dia ahli jantung, tapi dia juga menguasai hampir semua bidang kedokteran. Dokter Sarutobi ini dulunya terkenal sekali karena sangat rendah hati."

"Sepertinya tidak asing ..." Sakura mengerutkan dahi, mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali di mana dia pernah melihat dokter itu.

Kotetsu terkekeh, mendongak memandang _kouhai-_nya. "Tentu saja tidak asing. Fotonya dipajang di ruang auditorium. Ukurannya paling besar di antara yang lain."

Mendadak Sakura teringat sesuatu. _Shift _malam itu! "Ah, aku ingat. Aku pernah bertemu dengannya di sini saat _shift _malam!"

Mendengar itu, sontak Izumo dan Kotetsu bertukar pandang keheranan.

"Sakura, itu tidak mungkin," kata Izumo, menatap Sakura seakan dia orang aneh.

Sebelum Sakura sempat membuka mulut untuk bertanya, kata-kata Kotetsu berikutnya membuatnya membeku. "Dokter Sarutobi Hiruzen sudah meninggal sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

Mulut Sakura membuka dan menutup seperti ikan yang diangkat dari dalam air. Dia seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tak ada suara yang keluar saking terkejutnya dengan informasi yang baru saja dia dengar ini. Wajahnya memucat.

"B—bagaimana—"

"Menurut cerita, Dokter Sarutobi meninggal dalam tugas," jelas Kotetsu, yang diangguki Izumo. "Beliau terkena serangan jantung ketika sedang _visite _besar bersama para residen. Semua residen yang ada bersamanya mencoba menyelamatkannya, tapi tidak berhasil."

Hening beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian Izumo menanyai Sakura. Dahinya berkerut dalam. "Kau tadi bilang kau bertemu dengannya?"

"_E—Etto ..._" Seakan baru tersadar dengan situasi yang dihadapinya, wajah Sakura berubah merah. "Mungkin saat itu aku hanya mengira melihatnya saja. _Senpai _tahu, kan, dokter di sini ada beberapa yang memelihara janggut seperti itu. Dan waktu itu aku sangat mengantuk," jawabnya cepat.

Izumo tampak memikirkan jawaban Sakura. "Yah ... mungkin saja," katanya sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

"Atau mungkin kau memang melihatnya, Sakura," kata Kotetsu sambil menutup buku itu di pangkuannya dan memandang _kouhai-_nya dengan raut serius. Pria itu memandang berkeliling sebelum kembali memandang Sakura dan bicara dengan suara rendah berahasia. Sakura sampai harus menundukkan tubuhnya supaya bisa mendengar. "Soalnya, beredar cerita, arwah Dokter Sarutobi kadang-kadang suka menampakkan diri di rumah sakit ini. Entah itu terlihat di antara para dokter yang sedang _visite _besar seperti sebelum dia meninggal, atau sendirian. Biasanya setelah dia muncul, ada pasien yang _plus, _seolah-olah dia datang untuk _menjemput _pasien-pasien itu_. _Apa saat kau _shift _malam ada pasien yang _plus, _Sakura?"

_Ada. Nyonya Chiyo. _

Bulu kuduk Sakura mendadak meremang. Namun sebelum dia sempat menjawab, Ino muncul dan mengamit lengannya.

"Hei, jadi makan siang dengan Dokter Uchiha, tidak?" serunya keras-keras, membuat beberapa dokter residen yang ada di situ menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Eeh—" Sakura tersadar. Perhatiannya teralih sepenuhnya pada temannya yang bawel satu itu. "Ino—jangan keras-keras!" desisnya sebal. Wajahnya memanas. Malu.

Semenjak _shift _malam itu—saat dia dan Dokter Uchiha Sasuke mengobrol untuk pertama kalinya, mereka memang menjadi dekat. Keduanya bertukar nomor ponsel, dan kadang-kadang residen berwajah tampan itu mengajaknya makan siang bersama di kafetaria rumah sakit. Dan ini adalah yang kelima kalinya dalam sebulan. Meski begitu, Sakura masih belum bisa memastikan hubungan macam apa yang sedang mereka jalani. Sejauh ini mereka berteman baik. Entahlah jika Dokter Uchiha muda itu punya maksud lain mendekati Sakura.

"Hayo ya, ketahuan kencan dengan dokter," Kotetsu menggodanya, nyengir. Izumo terkekeh-kekeh.

"Apaan sih, _Otousan ... _Siapa yang bilang kencan dengan dokter?" Wajah Sakura yang memerah semakin memerah. Semenjak istrinya melahirnya, rekan-rekan sejawat Kotetsu di ICCU iseng memberinya panggilan _'Otousan'._ "Sudah, ah ..." Sakura kemudian menyeret Ino pergi dari sana ke ruang ganti perawat.

Ino masih cekikikan ketika keduanya sudah sampai di kamar ganti. "Iya, iya, _gomen_ ..." ucapnya, berusaha menahan tawa, sambil mengawasi Sakura membuka pintu lokernya dengan jengkel. "Habis, katanya dokter ganteng itu mengajakmu makan siang, tapi kau malah ngobrol dengan Izumo dan Kotetsu-_senpai. _Kan kasihan kalau disuruh menunggu."

Sakura menggerutu, mengeluarkan seragam perawat biasa dari dalam loker dan mulai berganti pakaian—seragam khusus perawat ICU memang tidak boleh dipakai berkeliaran di luar ruangan ICU. Jadi kalau ingin makan di luar, terpaksa harus berganti seragam perawat yang biasa—"Biasanya juga aku yang menunggunya. Sasuke kan supersibuk."

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau memanggilnya dengan nama depan nih, Saku-_chan_?" Ino semakin menjadi-jadi. "Nah, nah ... Siapa ya, yang waktu itu bilang tidak berminat menjalin hubungan dengan dokter? Sekarang malah memanggil dengan nama depan. Oh, _so sweet ..._"

Memutar bola matanya, Sakura memilih tidak menjawab kali ini. Salah-salah dia bakal semakin menjadi bulan-bulanan Ino. "Hei, Ino. Kau ingat tidak saat kita _shift _malam sama-sama?" tanya Sakura kemudian, teringat pembicaraannya dengan kedua _senpai-_nya tadi.

"Hm?" Kedua alis Ino terangkat tinggi. Dia menghenyakkan diri di bangku kayu panjang yang ada di koridor antar loker. "Oh, malam kau berkenalan dengan pangeranmu itu? Ingat dong ..." gadis berambut pirang itu nyengir lebar. "Ada apa memangnya?"

Sakura menahan diri untuk tidak mencekik temannya itu. "Pasien yang malam itu _plus—_Nyonya Chiyo—kau yang membereskan semuanya, kan? Maksudku, lembar observasinya, status, surat kematian ..."

Menyadari Sakura tidak sedang membicarakan Dokter Uchiha, ekspresi Ino berubah bingung. "Ya ..." jawabnya lambat-lambat, mencoba memahami arah pembicaraan Sakura.

Sakura mengambil waktu mengancing atasannya sebelum kembali bertanya, "Apa kau ingat di kolom catatan dokter terakhir? Apa kau lihat catatan dari Dokter Sarutobi Hiruzen? Dia konsulen jantung."

Ino mengerjap, sejenak menatap kawannya bingung, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Catatan terakhir hanya dari Dokter Uchiha, tidak ada yang lain. Lagipula setahuku tidak ada konsulen jantung yang namanya Dokter Sarutobi Hiruzen. Yang aku tahu ya Dokter Jiraiya yang genit itu."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. _Aneh. Aku jelas-jelas melihat catatan dan tanda tangannya di sana tepat di bawah catatan yang ditulis Sasuke. Kecuali ... kecuali kalau ...—_Sakura meneguk ludah dengan susah-payah—_Tidak mungkin!_

"Kau kenapa, sih?"

"Tidak," sahut Sakura cepat-cepat, menggantung seragamnya di bagian dalam loker dan menutup loker setelah mengganti sepatu karetnya dengan pantofel. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang. Mungkin Sasuke sudah menungguku."

Mendengar nama Sasuke disebut, Ino tampak bersemangat lagi. "Aku menunggu cerita detailnya padamu nanti, Saku-_chan!_"

"Berisik, ah!"

Sembari sibuk memasang _name tag-_nya, Sakura bergegas meninggalkan ruang ganti—Kalau tidak sedang menerima ajakan makan siang begini, biasanya Sakura makan di kantin ICU bersama perawat yang lain. Tidak perlu repot berganti seragam segala, meskipun tentu saja makanannya tidak seenak di kantin umum di lantai dasar tempat Sasuke mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Dan untuk sampai ke tempat itu dari kompleks ruang perawatan intensif, dia harus turun lewat _lift _di _lobby._

_Lobby_ dalam keadaan kosong ketika Sakura tiba di sana. Gadis itu termangu di depan _lift _beberapa saat sebelum salah satu _lift _berdenging membuka. Sakura menyingkir sejenak, memberi jalan pada beberapa orang residen dan perawat yang baru saja keluar, sebelum masuk ke dalamnya. Sakura berbalik. Dan saat itulah dia melihatnya _lagi._

Sesosok dokter pria berperawakan pendek berhenti, memisahkan diri dari rombongan. Rambutnya sudah sepenuhnya memutih. Jas putih yang dikenakannya warnanya sudah agak memudar. Dokter itu menoleh. Wajahnya yang dipenuhi kerut-merut itu menyunggingkan senyum ramah, kemudian mengangguk.

_Dokter Sarutobi Hiruzen. _

Sosoknya tampak tembus pandang di bawah siraman cahaya matahari dari jendela.

Sakura terkesiap. Refleks dia melangkah mundur, dengan kedua tangan memekap mulutnya yang terbuka. Punggungnya menabrak dinding _lift _yang dingin ketika pintu _lift _berdenting menutup, lalu perlahan membawanya turun.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**_Yosh! Akhirnya selesai juga threeshots ini. :D_  
**

**_Gimana? Kayanya ga cukup serem yah? Dan endingnya nggantung gitu. Hehehe... gomen ne? Sengaja :))_**

**_Yang nanya soal penyakit, karena settingnya di ruang perawatan jantung intensif, otomatis penyakitnya itu penyakit jantung. Dan ya, CAD itu penyakit obstruksi/penyumbatan pembuluh darah koroner di jantung._**

**_Oke. Thanks banget buat yg sudah review dan ngikutin fic ini :)_**

**_CHAO!_**


End file.
